The WhoTube Awards
The Whotube Awards (2018-present) is an annual awards ceremony designed to celebrate the best of Doctor Who and its community on Youtube. Viewers vote in a variety of categories: some concerning Doctor Who Youtubers (for example 'Best Whotuber' and 'Best Collab') while others concern the show itself (such as 'Best Episode of the Series' and Best New Merchandise'), with the results being revealed in an awards ceremony type video that is released at the start of the following year. The Whotube Awards is hosted by the Whotuber DoctorBlue, who also created and organised the ceremony. Other popular Whotubers appear as guest presenters, announcing the winners of particular categories. So far, MrTARDISReviews, SL Productions, Richard Lloyd, The Doctor Who Guide, Philip Hawkins, Ace Creeper, GallifreyForever97, Who Chaser, MAR and Council of Geeks have all been guest presenters. The Whotube Awards 2019 ''is the first and (so far) only instalment of the awards. It premiered on Youtube at 5pm on Wednesday 9th January 2019 and, at the time of writing, has over 2000 views. The video can be found here: https://youtu.be/REbYEee5I6c. It is currently unknown whether The Whotube Awards will return for a 2020 edition. Trivia * The Whotube Awards was heavily inspired by Tom Dix’s ‘Epic Awards’ (which ran from 2014-2016). It was also partly inspired by SL Productions' annual ‘Top 50 Whotubers’ poll. * The background behind DoctorBlue in ''The Whotube Awards 2019 was set up solely for that video. It probably won't appear in any of DoctorBlue's videos again! * Council of Geeks won the category of 'Best Whotuber' with 58% of the votes. In 2nd place was The Doctor Who Guide, with 14%, followed by Wingy Media, Ace Creeper and Crispy Pro in joint 3rd place. They each had 5% of the votes. * ICE LORD 99 won the category of 'Best Underrated Whotuber' with 22% of the votes. In 2nd place was TT Institute, with 17%, followed by The Whoniversals and Alex Goddard in joint 3rd place. They both received 13% of the votes. * The Target Books won the category of 'Best New Merchandise' with about 33% of the votes. In 2nd place was the Season 19 Bluray with 19%, and in joint 3rd place was The Missy Chronicles and The Women Who Lived books, each with 11% of the votes. * The Council of Geeks/Stubagful collab won the category of 'Best Collab' with 41% of the votes. In 2nd place was the Stubagful/ 5WF collab, and in 3rd place was the The Doctor Who Guide/Phil Hawkins collab. * Originally there was a three way tie for the winner of the 'Best Video (Fan)' category, between ‘Moffat’s Dalek Problem’, ‘Doctor Puppet Episode 8’ and ‘Keep on Trying, You’ll Do It’. These videos were then put in a poll to determine the ultimate winner, with Moffat’s Dalek Problem’ coming out on top with 44% of the total poll votes. * 'Anna’s Doctor Who Surprise’ and ‘The Steven Moffat Interview Part 3’ received 22% of the votes each in the 'Best Video (Official)' category. The runner up was ‘RTD and Moffat Talk Rose and Day of the Doctor’, with 15% of the vote. * 'The Male Doctor’ won the 'Funniest Video' category by a single vote. It received 21% of the total votes while the runner up, ‘Keep On Trying, You’ll Do It’, had 19%. In third place was ‘Valentines Day’, with 12% of the votes. * ‘The Fall of the Doctor’ won the 'Best Fan Film' category with 48% of the votes. In 2nd place was ‘Doctor Puppet Episode 8’ with 24%, and in 3rd place was ‘Dr Who FanFilm AMAZING - Sheda’, with 12% of the votes. * ‘Rosa changes the universe’ won the 'Best Series 11 Moment' category with 38% of the vote. Tied for 2nd place was ‘Prem’s Death’, ‘The Doctor Builds a Sonic’, and ‘The Doctor’s speech to King James’, each with 13% of the votes. * ‘Rosa’ won the 'Best Series 11 Episode' category with 32% of the votes. The runner up was ‘It Takes You Away’ with 26%, followed by ‘Kerblam!’, with 16% of the votes.